Forever & Always
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Rose goes through the most traumatic experience of her life, but... is it real?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

**I've brought another one-shot! All Rose/10. This is actually a normal fanfic, not a reuninion, like my usual Rose/Doctor fic. This story still isn't what it seems. I'm still writing in my finger splint, but I just love my readers so much I can't stop!**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Forever and Always

"Well Rose, basically...run!" The Doctor said, turning to face her. "Damn!" He yelled, finding she was no longer behind him.

"Of all the times to wander off..." He mumbled to himself as he ran from the aliens behind him. "Rose! Rose!" He shouted, hoping to get an answer. The creatures behind him were shooting at his heels, and he barely dodged the bullets. "Rose!"

He heard a scream from another room. "Rose!" He yelled, now franticlly trying to find her.

"Doctor! Help me!" He heard Rose scream from the same direction.

"I'm coming Rose! Hold on!" Finally, he found the right room. Rose was strapped to a metal table, a blue alien about to use a rotary saw to cut her throat. The Doctor was furious, and gave the alien such a glare that he dropped the saw.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to see the Doctor. "Wouldn't have hurt to have come a little earlier, would it?" She said as he used his sonic screwdriver to open the straps on her wrists and feet, and the one across her waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked, avoiding her question.

"Yeah, fine." She said. "What are these things?"

"Nobulaxes. They're kind of mean..."

"Nooo. Like I didn't know that. What do they want?"

"They want to go home. They need energy to do that though. Lots of energy. All the energy on planet Earth. And we're not gonna let them get that."

"Ok, so, where do we start?"

"We need guns. I think there's some in here." He said, using his screwdriver to open a locked chest, revealing an efficient supply of guns and amunition.

"Yep. Here." He said, tossing Rose a gun she obviously didn't know how to use.

"What's this?"

"I should've known, humans can't use alien weapons. Give it here. Stay with me, no wandering. Okay? I hate guns. I wish it never had to come to threatening people with them."

"Okay." They ran out into the hallway, and immediantly, they were shot at. The Doctor easily dodged all the bullets, but Rose had a little more difficulty.

"Be careful!" The Doctor yelled, pulling Rose out of the way of a bullet that would've gone through the back of her head. He ran ahead, trying to get to the main control room. From behind him, he heard a yelp, and quickly turned to find Rose, wincing and gripping her shoulder.

"Rose!" He was quickly next to her, examining her wound.

"I just got shot. I just got shot. It hurts like bloody hell!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rose." He turned, pointing his screwdriver at the metal panel on the wall above the aliens coming. It fell, crushing them and temporarily immobilizing them.

"Maybe we can get back to the TARDIS." He said, looking at Rose.

"No Doctor. We never back out of saving the world. Never." Rose stood up, determined. "Let's go."

Smiling, the Doctor laughed. "You're really something. Okay, come on. Not much time left."

They saved the world again. Finally, they headed to the TARDIS, after everyone was safe. Rose was stumbling after the Doctor, holding her shoulder. Running so much, she had lost a lot of blood.

"Rose, are you okay?" The Doctor said, taking note of her pale face and sluggish movement, not to mention that her shirt was covered in blood.

"Yeah, just peachy Doctor." She said sarcastically. Her vision was blurring. That's not good.

"Let's get you inside." He said, turning to find that she could no longer walk. He scooped her up gently in his arms, against her protests. However, her objections ended early, too early. Looking down at her, he found the figure in his arms had gone limp, unconsious due to loss of blood.

"That's just lovely." He mumbled to himself, lying her inside the TARDIS. He wrapped her shoulder, and started her on a blood transfusion.

Humans, he thought, such weak creatures. As he watched Rose on the bed, he heard her whisper in her sleep, caught in her dream.

"Mmm. No. No. Don't take him. Please. Don't take the Doctor..." She said subconsiously.

The Doctor leaned down, whispering in her ear. "I'm here Rose. Right here."

She calmed down, leaving the Doctor to think. However, despite that, they are truly amazing creatures. The human race is beautiful.

Soon, she woke up. She felt a lot better after getting her blood back, and she found her shoulder was wrapped up. She sat up, and saw the Doctor in the corner of the room, reading a book. He looked up at her, smiling.

"Better now?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah. So, where to next?"

"Already? You don't want to rest any more?"

"No."

"Okay then! How 'bout we go to 1880?" He said, grinning.

"Don't be stupid. Queen Victoria will have our heads, remember? We were banished." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Completely forgot. Well it still might be fun to-"

"No Doctor. We can't go there. We wouldn't want to end up at the guilliotine."

"I guess not." he said, dissapointed, as he stroked the TARDIS. "Why don't we let the TARDIS choose? How do you like that old gal'?" The TARDIS purred in response, hurling them into the vortex.

"I think she likes that idea Doctor!" Rose said, gripping a hand rail.

Finally, they landed. Excited, the Doctor opened the door, to find nothing but sand in front of him. "Where'd you take us TARDIS?" Stepping out, he saw behind them, the Pyramid of Giza. "Oh. Makes sense. Why here though?"

"Where are we Doctor?" Rose asked from inside the TARDIS.

"Egypt. By the looks of it, around the year 300 B.C., maybe a little later."

"Lovely. What do we do now?"

"There's something here the TARDIS wants us to see. Might as well go investigate."

"Okay. Let's go then, shall we?" Together they walked towards the pyramid. It was hot, scorching even. When they finally got there, a tall man yelled at them, dragging himself across the sand, leaving a trail of blood. "Leave this place! Now! Before it's too late! Run! Go!"

Rose ran to him, helping him roll over onto his back. "Go. Now. Run." He said, between breaths.

"We aren't going anywhere." Rose said to the man, as the Doctor walked up. "Now, what's happened? What did this to you?"

"They weren't real... They can't be real... They're not human..." He muttered, a crazed sound in his voice. That was when the Doctor stepped in.

"Describe them." He said.

"Monsters. They get inside your head. They attacked us one at a time. I barely escaped. Everyone inside is dead." Tears fell from the man's eyes, as he fell unconsious.

The Doctor had only one possibility. He knew what they were. They were dangerous. Rose hadn't seen them before.

"Come on Rose, there isn't much time. Let's go."

"Doctor, what about him? Will he be alright?"

"He won't live much longer. His injuries are too severe." He said sorrowfully, pitying the man.

"Oh." Rose rested his head onto the sand, then stood, and then they were running to the entrance of the pyramid tomb.

"What's in there?" Rose asked.

"Malunems. Be very careful when we go in here. No, and I mean no, wandering off. These things can get into your head and kill you in 15 seconds, all the while showing you everything you have ever feared. Eventually, if it doesn't decide to kill you immediantly, you will die in shock, not only seeing your worst fears played out, but seeing them to such a terrifying extent."

"Okay. We can do this." Rose said, ready for anything. As long as she was with the Doctor, she feared nothing.

The place had an eerie feeling to it, that sent a chill down Rose's spine. She followed the Doctor closely. Looking ahead, she saw many bodies lying on the ground. Their flesh hung off the bone, a sickening sight.

"What the hell? What happened to them?" Rose asked, terrified by appearance of the dead in front of her.

"Your body starts to decay near the end, from the inside out. Once you get that far in, it's too late. That's what happened to the man we saw earlier. He wasn't completely gone, but his body couldn't be saved."

"That's awful. What do these things look like?"

"They are parasites. Come out of no where and hook onto your brain. We need to find the source. Something is controlling them. We've got to find out what, and stop it."

"As always, I assume you have a plan?"

A mischevious grin came across his face, and he said, "Not really, not this time anyway. Just keep walking 'till we find something."

"That's fantastic."

"I know. I'm just that wonderful."

"Come on. Don't be stupid. We should keep moving."

"Yeah."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, mostly because Rose was too occupied staring at the terribly disfigured bodies that lay everywhere. Suddenly, a vicious, evil laugh arose around them.

"Who are you?" The Doctor shouted.

"I am the leader of the Malunems. I am superior. And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Why are you attacking these people? What did they do?"

"Nothing! And that's the joy in it. I was hungry, so I ate them. I let my children feed as well. Like I said, I am superior."

"That gives you no right to murder them!"

"Oh but doesn't it? If they cannot save themselves, they have no right to live."

"But that's not fair!" Rose interrupted. "All people have the right to life!"

"Quiet, insolent girl. Let's see if your Doctor can withstand my wrath! Feed, my darling children!" Suddenly, a swarm of the parasites came at them, and the Doctor shoved Rose away from him.

"There after me, not you. Run!"

"No!" As she tried to get to him, several of the creatures stopped her. She heard the Doctor yell in pain, and all the parasites left. All but one, the one that had gotten him. She ran to his body lying on the floor. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands over his ears.

"No! Rose! Leave her! Take me instead!" He yelled. Then, he was quiet. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "How could you... take her... from me... so terribly?" His voice shook. Fifteen seconds... I have fifteen seconds... Rose thought, absolutley torn apart.

"Doctor!" She knelt down, whispering into his ear. "It's okay Doctor. I'm here. Right here."

He screamed painfully from the depths of his lungs, a sound that broke Rose's heart. She couldn't lose him so easily, could she? Then, the screaming stopped. He trembled. Opening his eyes, they were glazed over.

"Doctor?" Rose said, trying to soothe him.

"Rose? But, you're- I saw you..."

"I'm fine. It's okay. Hold on for me, okay?"

His eyes started to close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rose."

"Don't you dare close your eyes! Don't you dare!" she yelled, furiously trying to shake him, anything that might keep him alive. Then, he was gone, right in front of her.

She screamed. It was like she was being tortured. She could literally feel the pain.

"Kill me! Please! Kill me now! Give him back!" She screamed and cried. Then she heard a voice. A warm voice. She didn't want to listen to it, she had just lost her Doctor. She just kept screaming and crying.

Suddenly, with a violent jolt, she opened her eyes, still screaming at the very top of her lungs. She sat up, a cold towel sliding off her forehead.

"Rose! Rose! Listen Rose! What's happened?! What's wrong?! Wake up Rose!" In front of her was the Doctor, shaking her despratley, trying to get her to grip reality. She couldn't believe it. He was here, safe, with her, when just moments ago she had watched him die.

"Is it really you? Are you really here?" She asked, not sure if she should trust her eyes.

"Yes Rose, I'm here. It's me. What happened? I thought you were dying!"

She was relieved, like a load of bricks had been lifted off of her. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor, sobbing into his chest.

"You're...alive..." She said between sobs.

"What? You're even killing me in your dreams?" He said, smiling at her. That made her laugh, and she relaxed.

"What-what happened? Where am I?" She asked, still trembling.

"I had to take you to a hospital. Your blood loss was too high after you were shot. You were running an extremely high fever as a result. My guess is that whatever nightmare you had was a result of such a high fever. Are you alright now?"

More tears slid down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead. I watched you die. I couldn't do anything. Damn! It was so real... So I never woke up?"

"No. Tell me your dream." She explianed it all to him, shaking at the awful things she had seen. When she finished telling him all of it in detail, he almost cried. (key word: almost)

"Don't worry Rose. None of that will happen. I'll be here for you, forever and always."

Despite the confidence in his voice, he knew he was telling a lie. However, with all his heart and mind, he wished for it to be true. Just once, he wanted to stay with his companion,

Forever & Always

**How was that? Did I have you going there? I hope so! Review please!**


End file.
